familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Traine (c1610-1680)
}} Biography John Train was born about 1610 of unproven parentage(aged 25 on 18 April 1635; deposed on 18 March 1662/3 "aged about 50 years"). This Husbandman/Planter/Yeoman migrated to Massachusetts Bay in 1635 on the Susan & Ellen (on 18 April 1635, "John Trane," aged 25, servant to Percival Greene, was enrolled at London as a passenger for New England on the Susan & Ellen. He settled in Watertown MA, where he died 29 January 1680/1. "Samuel Train was son of John Train, of Watertown, born October 31, 1662; married. May 5, 1705, Lydia Jennison. John Train was son of John Train, of Watertown, born May 25, 1651, died February 19. 1717-18; married, March 24, 1674-75, Mary Stubbs. John Train, last mentioned, was son of John Traine, or Trayne, who came over in the "Susan and Ellen" in 1635, being then twenty-five years old. In the same ship came Margaret Dix, whom he married, probably after their arrival in New England. She died December 18, 1660, aged forty-four years, and he married (second) October 12, 1675, Abigail Bent, who died August 17, 1691. John Traine took the oath of fidelity in 1662, and died January 29, 1680-81, leaving an estate of the value of two hundred and sixty-eight pounds. He was an early settler at Watertown farms, now Weston, Massachusetts." - "Genealogical and personal memoirs relating to the families of the state of Massachusetts;" At the age of 25, he came over in the "Susan and Ellen", in 1635; perhaps as a servant of Percival Greene. In the same ship came Margaret Dix, aged 19. It is supposed that Margaret and John married after their arrival. He took the oath of fidelity in 1652, and at the time of his death is estate inventory was L288. 10. He was an early setter of Watertown (Weston). 1635 Voyage of Susan and Ellen He was a passenger on the 2nd Voyage of the English ship [[Susan and Ellen 1635 voyage| Susan and Ellen]], which sailed from London in May, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safely to Massachusetts in May 1635. Margaret traveled to America in the same ship as her future husband, John Traine, and it is presumed that they married sometime after their arrival and completion of their indentured servitude. Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage and Family Although John Train was of marriageable age when he came to New England, he must have continued in servitude to Percival Greene for a few years after arrival, for he did not marry until about 1640 and did not purchase land until about 1642. Source: Robert C. Anderson's Great Migration Study Project 1st Marriage: Margaret Dix He married(1) by 1640 Margaret _____. She died at Watertown on 18 December 1660 "aged about 44 years." (Bond noted that "in the same ship John Train sailed on - the Susan and Ellen came MARGARET DIX, aged 19. It is supposed that they married after their arrival.") 2nd Marriage: Abigail Bent He married (2) at Watertown 12 October 1675 Abigail Bent ("John Traine widower & Abigall Bent widow"). She died at Watertown on 17 August 1691. CHILDREN of John and Margaret included (all b.Watertown, MA): # Elizabeth Traine Trayne b.Sept. 30, 1640 d.May 7, 1708 m.Watertown, 10 March 1658/9, John Stratton, s/o Samuel Stratton # Mary Traine b.Oct. 10, 1642 M.John Memory d.Aug. 17, 1678 Dorchester, MA # Rebecca Traine b.1644 prob. d.y. # Sarah Traine b.Jan. 31, 1646 d.abt.1712 m.Charlestown, MA, Oct.12, 1669, Jacob Cole s/o Isaac Cole # Abigail Dix Train b.Jan. 30/31, 1648 d.Jan. 16, 1690 m.Watertown, 12 Apr. 1668, Martin Townsend # John Traine b.May 25, 1651 m.Watertown, March 12, 1674/5 Mary Stubbs, d/o Joshua Stubbs # Thomas Traine b.1653 d.Jan. 23, 1739 m.Watertown, Jan. 25, 1692/3 Rebecca Stearns, d/o Charles Stearns # Rebecca Traine b.Sept. 8, 1657 m.Watertown, Jan. 12, 1676/7, Michael Barstow, s/o John Barstow # Hannah Traine b.Sept. 7/8, 1657 m.Watertown, Jan. 16, 1678/9 Richard Child Vital Records Last Will In the Name of God Amen - The last Will & Testamt. of John Trayne of Watertown in the Count. of Middx. in the Massachusetts Colony in New England. First. I give & bequeathe my soul to God ye gave it me, & my body to the Earth from whence it came. Secondly I give & bequeaths my loving wife Abigail Train five ponds a year to be paid her halfe in money & th' other halfe in good merchantable pay during her widowhood, & all such goods as she brought with her & two pr. of sheets. Thirdly I give & bequeaths to my loving son John Trayne, that house, barn, orchard, lands & meadow which he now injoys with all rights, privileges & apertenances whatsoever & halfe the pasture lands belonging to the house ye I now live in. 4. 1 give to my son Thomas Trayne ye house & land which I now live in with barne & orchard, except halfe the pasture wch. I have given to my son John Trayne as is above specified. 5. All my remote land & meadow I give to my two sons John Trayne & Thomas Trayne to be equally divided between them. 6. I give & bequeath to my Daughter Elizabeth Stratton twenty shillings to be paid her within one year after my decease. 7. I give & bequeaths to my daughter Rebecca Basto twenty shillings to be paid to her within one year after my decease. 8. I give & bequeathe to my daughter Sarah Cole twenty Shill. to be paid to her within one year after my decease. 9. I give to my loving daughter Abigaill Towning twenty shill to be paid her within one yeare after my decease: 10. I give to my love: Daughter Hannah Child three pounds to be paid her within one year after my decease. 11. I give to my loving Son John Trayne his children twenty shill: a piece to be paid ym at the time they come to age. 12. I give to My daughter Elizabeth, her children twenty shill: a piece when they come to age. 13. 1 give to my daughter Rebecca Basto her children twenty shill: a piece to be paid when they come to age. 14. I give to my daughter Sarah Cole her children twenty shill: a piece to be paid when they come to age. 15. I give to my daughter Abigaill Towning her children twenty shill a piece to be paid when they come to age. 16. I give to my daughter Hannah Child her children twenty shill: a piece to be paid when they come to age. 17. I give to my daughter Mary Memory her children John Memory, Samuel Memory, Joseph Memory & Mary Memory twenty shill: a piece to be paid when they come to age & yt they shall be kept & maintaind at school till they be fitt to goe to trades by my Executors. 18. ffurther I constitute & appoint my two sons John Trayne & Thomas Trayne to be my Executors to order & prform this my last Will & Testamt as witness my hand & seale this one & twenty day of January in the yeare of or Lord one thousand six hundred eighty & one. the mark of John Trayne & seale seald & signed in prsence of: John Bright / John Nevinson Apr. 4. 81 References * John Traine of Watertown - GENI * Traine in Massachusetts * John Traine - disambiguation Category: Migrants from England to Massachusetts